A Fractured Fairy Tale
by jtav
Summary: "You're like the Fire Lord in that story. You know the one. A spirit curses the Fire Lord, makes him look like an owl-bear, banishes him, and declares he'll only return to normal if he can find a girl who loves him even when he looks like that. Asami is your sailor's daughter. You're going to use her."


Asami applied the last of the concealer. It felt stiff and heavy, but at least the bruises under her eyes didn't look like they took up Korra's whole face. "All ready for the big trip home tomorrow?" Her voice was warm and kind and all the other things Korra associated with Asami. No faults brightness, and for that Korra was grateful.

Her fingers brushed against Korra's face. Korra was aware of heat on her skin springing up where Asami touched her, but it was muted. Not the electric feeling that had surged through Korra when Asami's arm had been around Korra's waist for a lot longer then was strictly necessary to jump across the gap in the rocks. But the distant heat wasn't the nothingness that had infested Korra along with poison. So Korra savored it as much as she was able.

"I was thinking," Asami said. "When you go home, maybe I can come with you? Just to help you get settled in."

"Don't you have work to do? It's been months since we were in the city."

Asami twisted a strand of hair around her finger. Even ruined as she was, Korra recognized the telltale signs of nervousness. "The company runs fine without me. All I have to do is pop off a design every few weeks, and I can do that from anywhere."

She took Korra's hand in hers. The gesture had become familiar over the past few weeks. A bulwark against the shadows that threatened to devour Korra's mind. "I want to help you, if I can."

Help. Korra would like that. She smiled at Asami.

The phantom came for the first time that night. It appeared at the edge of her bed as Korra stared up at the ceiling. Her eyes glowed with Raava's light. Korra inhaled sharply and sent a blast of fire at the intruder. Or would have if the elements obeyed her call. The phantom never moved. "What are you?" Korra rasped weakly.

No answer, but a sound like metal filled her head. _Follow_.

She couldn't. Her legs no longer responded to her will. That was what the chair was for. It took all of her energy to transfer. Some days even pushing the chair herself was beyond her.

_Follow_.

She had no choice.

The phantom led her through the halls of Air Temple Island. The air felt unnaturally silent and still. If not for the way her arms screamed in protest as she wheeled along the floor, Korra would have thought she was dreaming. The phantom ledher to an open door. A lamp, forgotten, still burned on the desk, revealing scattered papers. The phantom glided to the other side and pointed to a black leather sketchbook.

_Take_.

Korra took it. Asami's sketches had always been too efficient to really be called beautiful, but what was within took Korra's breath away. A train station so sleek it looked like it belonged in one of Varrick's movers. The train was long and straight like a dragon-snake. All speed and power. Korra knew Asami was a brilliant engineer, but it was a shock to realize she could invent as well.

A crumpled note caught her eye. Korra put the sketchbook aside and straightened it. A letter from one of the vice presidents at Future Industries. Most of it was impenetrable business speak, but a few phrases jumped out. "Contract could completely wipe losses from the Equalist incident." "Would require you to be more hands-on." "… Realize your friendship with the Avatar is a valuable asset but the shareholders…"

Asami had lied to her.

"Of course she did. She's always been ready to give up everything for you. And you're always ready to take."

Korra's head snapped up. Amon—Noatak—sat across from her, unmasked and unscarred, his robes waterstained as they had been the last time she saw them.

"You're…"

"Dead? Yes. But who am I to argue about the form the Avatar conjures to talk sense into herself? Unless you would prefer another?" His hairline receded and he shrunk. In another moment, he would be Zaheer. Noatak laughed. "I thought not. You always preferred the easy way out. And you're taking it with Asami."

"She wants to come."

"The poor idiot who never had a real friend until you and the bending brothers showed up. You stole her boyfriend. Twice. And you were thinking maybe you would try her too, before the Red Lotus spoiled that. She's more beautiful than someone like you is accustomed to, isn't she, Avatar? Brilliant. A bit of a thrillseeker. And someone you can actually talk to. Not like Mako. Perfect for you."

All these things were true. She had wanted Asami, back when she had the energy to want. Wanted to run her fingers through the impossibly glossy hair. Wanted to kiss her, feel her tongue in her mouth. Wanted to make her whimper. Korra no longer had the energy to deny it.

"And now you want her to make you feel alive again. You're like the Fire Lord in that story. You know the one. A spirit curses the Fire Lord, makes him look like an owl-bear, banishes him, and declares he'll only return to normal if he can find a girl who loves him even when he looks like that. Asami is your sailor's daughter. You're going to use her. Life will pass her by while she's taking care of you. Or do you think it she can build that train and restore her company in Harbor City?"

No, no. Asami couldn't. She'd be bored after a while. There was no challenge to the Water Tribe. And Korra was a ruined Avatar who couldn't even move her legs.

"Do you remember what the Fire Lord did when this sailor fell ill and his daughter wanted to return to him?"

Every child in the four nations did. "He let her go even though he knew he would never be human again. Because he loved her."

"Then let Asami go. Let her build her machines and thrive, instead of taking care of you. Give for once."

Tears stung Korra's eyes. "I don't… I can't… What about that thing?" She pointed at the phantom, half concealed by the shadows of the room.

"You're the Avatar. You have to break this curse yourself. Come back for her when you're actually a fit partner and not an owl-bear." Noatak's voice softened, and there was a hint of the boy he had been. "I am sorry, Avatar. Every word I've spoken is a thought you're already having. I am merely the conduit. You know what you have to do and why."

The next day Korra told Asami that she would be fine without her. She'd only be gone for a few weeks. She hoped she wasn't lying. Because she, like the Fire Lord had fallen in love. And she could do nothing for her sailor's daughter while she was an owl-bear.


End file.
